Jadis the White Witch vs Winter Schnee
Jadis the White Witch vs Winter Schnee is Peep4Life's sixty-second OMM. Description The Chronicles of Narnia vs RWBY! Two "Ice Queens" battle in my sixty-second one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Per the requests of Ironwood, Winter was alone on a mission in a mysterious land called Narnia. She had noticed a lady dressed in white stab a man who was on his knees, begging before a burning hut. Winter gasped in shock and ran at the woman and brought her sword up. Her attack was met with a block Jadis simply glared. "You fool..." The witch said in a voice colder than ice. Put it all on the line! Fight! ''' Both women clashed swords and dueled. The contrast between Jadis' slow but strong slashes and Winter's quick slashes were apparent but gave no particular edge. Winter soon changed that by displaying her own personal speed, moving around the witch and slashing faster than before. The witch simply backed up and then blocked another slash. The two locked blades again and Jadis gave a cold stare, sending uncertainty down the spine of Winter. However, as an Atlas Specialist, Winter had fought many troubling foes and quickly shook off the stare. She then received a backhand slap from Jadis and was sent to the ground after a hard strike to her blade. Winter however used her summon and a Beowulf appeared before Jadis. The creature went for the witch but one simple swing with the wand froze the creature entirely. However, the summon proved to be nothing more than a front for Winter's true attack. Winter came at Jadis with two swords and her immense speed proved too fast for Jadis. A slash found its way across the stomach of Jadis and a line of blood stretched across the front of her dress. The two battled up a rocky hill, swords clashing but Winter's speed ultimately being too much. She kicked Jadis in the face, breaking her nose. Winter switched her slashes to stabs and plunged her swords at the throat of the witch but her blades were blocked and she received a stab in the shoulder. Winter cried out and received a second slap in the face. This time, Jadis' weapon was indeed her wand. She stabbed at Winter, who barely dodged the move. Winter used her summon again, this time replicating a Nevermore. The creature was frozen instantly due to its size and it crashed into Winter. Winter now hung on to the side of the rocky hills, looking at the large drop below. She looked up just in time as Jadis' cold eyes glared into her own light blue ones. The wand touched her hand, imprisoning her in a stone. '''KO Jadis separated the hand from the rest of the statue like body and Winter fell to the ground below, shattering the stone into small chunks. Jadis went back to her chariot, clutching her wound but alive. Now to conquer Aslan and Narnia! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Jadis! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees